Klaine Eclipse
by victory-monster
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are currently safe from the Volturi butMercedes seeks revenge for the lose of Bubba, Kurt must fix his friendship with Sebastian but will Sebastian agree when he finds out about Blaine's plans? and how will Burt react to Blaine's proposal.
1. Chapter 1 : Sam Evans

_Klaine – Eclipse_

_Chapter 1 : Sam Evans_

The thunder and lightning fought up in the sky as a single student called Sam Evans walked out of a bar, he wrapped his coat tight around his waist he stood there for a minute getting use to the rain, he started to head down the familiar dark alley to reach a four way crossing. He started to cross the road when a force pushed him over, enough to knock him to the floor; he rolled over only to catch a glimpse of the figure which knocked him over, He backed up on to his feet.

"Who's there?" Sam called out to the empty street; he turned to run down the street, forgetting his bag. He turns in to a firm grip around his neck, he was suddenly thrown across the street to hit the brick wall and he called out in pain. He picked himself up in pain, he spotted a cleaner across the street he limped towards the front door when the figure blocked his path and he turned once again to a blocked path, he ran in the only other direction towards the pier. He was constantly looking back over his shoulder for the figure, only to turn round to the very each of the pier, stopping himself just in time.

"What do you want!" He called out in a panicked tone. That's when he felt the pain in his arm; he felt the pain spread like a wild fire, it burned through his brain. He fell to the ground calling out in pain, his body's muscles contracting and stretching. He hit his head off the floor when he had a wave of pain flow over him. He screamed so loud, with no one there to hear him.

_"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in Ice, from what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favour fire. But if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate, to say that for destruction, Ice is also great and would suffice_

"You know I've got an English final due next week," I said, Blaine was currently playing with my hair (only person I will allow), it was very distracting but he didn't seem to care I could tell he was just making up for lost time with my grounding, I am allowed 2 hours after school but he has until 4pm to get me home, though Burt doesn't need to know he comes into my room after he's asleep. He started kissing my neck, not saying a word but I could feel his smile on my neck.

"I gotta focus, Blaine." He moved round and kissed my lips, the sun catching his skin, the diamond smooth surface sparkling like mad,

"Marry me," He whispered to my lips, I smirk,

"No." he holds the back of my neck, keeping me close, he laughed, went back to playing with my hair.

"Marry Me." I shook my head at him,

"Change me?" I slide away in to a upright position. He lifts himself up and holds my waist close.

"Okay, I will if you marry me, Kurt, it's called a compromise," He smirked

"That's called coercion!" I push him back into the meadows ground, I lay on top of him our lips almost touching,

"It's not fair, Marriage it's just a piece of paper,"

"When I'm from it's the way of saying 'I love you' "

"Well when I come from, at my age, it screams knocked up our future divorce. You know 2 out of 3 marriages end in divorce" I sit in his lap straddling his waist I play with the back of his neck where his hair ends.

"Well, I you'll find the Vampire/Human divorce rate is pretty low" He smirked and stared at me with his golden eyes,

"So marry me," his eyes pleaded with my soul, which he owned.

"I can't… I have to be back by 4pm" he held my waist to help my balance as I reached over for my textbook, once I shoved one of my books in my bag I turned and took Blaine's lips in to a passionate kiss. I pulled back standing up, I was at the edge of the forest when Blaine picked me up bridal style. He dropped me right outside my door, he kissed me slowly on the lips before I gave a last quick peck and went inside to my dad. I walked round the couch to him watching football on the telly,

"4pm on the dot. That kid trying to brown-nose me now or something?"

"He has a name, what now he's too punctual for you?" Even though he just wants to be you Son-in-law.


	2. Chapter 2 : Last Chance Before Grad

i Klaine – Eclipse

Chapter 2 : Last Chance, Before Graduation /i

"You understand why you're being punished, right?"

"I know, I put you through hell," I placed my head down knowing that Burt won't forget that easily especially because it involved Blaine.

"Yes, you did." He leaned forward wiping his grease covered hands on his over-all "But I have other reasons for grounding you. Like… I just want you to get some separation between you and him." I leaned forward shuffling closer to him, I took a deep breathe

"Dad, there's nothing you can say. Blaine is in my life," That may have come off a bit strong but he needed to know Blaine is my life, god, he's asking me to marry him for god sake.

"I'm gathering that, so … how about this, you are not grounded. IF…if you use your new-found freedom to see some of your other friends, too, like… Sebastian. He's going through a tough time right now; His dad's really worried about him. I remember when that was you and you need a friend. Sebastian was there"

i Later In Kurt's room

"Hey, it's Sebastian. Leave a message." /i

I end the call button on my phone, it's the 14th call this week, but he hasn't spoken to me in weeks. I wanted to fix it, he just… wouldn't give me a chance He sent me a letter a couple of weeks ago. I smile down to it. I decided then and there that I was going to La push, I ran down the stairs quietly , I walked round the corner and down the path too my track, I climbed in to the driver's side and turned my key's the engine coughed and spluttered and died when I heard the slamming of a truck door, I jumped, I turned to see Blaine, he I was looking down to the wheel, hands between his legs,

"You scared me."

"You're going down to the reservation." He looked up to me, His pure Black eyes standing out in the dark.

"How did you…Brittany. Hey… Did you do this to my truck!"

"… Kurt, you have to understand, your safety is everything to me"

"Sebastian is not going to hurt me, end of."

"Not intentionally but the wolves have no control!"

"Neither do you!" whoops… "I have until graduation to see him, and then I'll be one of you and then he will hate me forever,"

"Well I'm sorry." I jumped out the car. Slamming the door in Blaine's face, I wait until I'm in my room till I feel tears running down my face. I fall asleep. Making sure my window is locked; I don't want Blaine around me.

i School The Next Day. /i

Blaine carried my tray along the canteen railing, he made up to me with some roses and new Marc Jacob's boots. He spoils me but I love him, He wrapped his arm around my waist and pays for my lunch, I was going to argue with him when I turned to a small peck on the lips, and his smile. He led me to our lunch table with Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Finn, Mike and Tina. We sat down across from Finn and Rachel.

"Just in time right, 'my fellow students 'right? Good, 'We are the future, anything is possible if you believe" Finn was currently helping Rachel with her graduation speech. "Perfect. Now you got yourself a speech!"

"No Finn, This will be my speech when I want everyone throwing diplomas at my head." Rachel crumpled up Finn's speech and chucked it at his head "So, Thank you!"

"Well, this speech is going to be epic." I made sure Rachel knew she was able to do this, even though I know its Blaine's 91st Graduation… around.

"Epic, It will change lives." Of course miss drama queen had to be over the top. Santana sat down next to Brittany staring at her lovingly, same way Blaine was out the corner of my eye.

"I've decide to throw a party!"

"After all, how many times are we gonna graduate high school?" Santana said with a slight smirk.

"A party? At your place?" Tina sounded shocked

"I've never seen your house." Rachel was quick to cut in before Tina could finish.

"No one, has ever seen their house!" Blaine wrapped his arm slowly around me, I could tell he was a bit scared since the last time.

"Another party Brittany?"

"It will be fun!"

"Yeah, that's what you said last time." Brittany slowly slumped into her chair she was seeing the future, she gave that dazed look. Blaine zoned out focusing on reading the mind of his sister, I suddenly realised how weird this looks and quickly covered for them both.

"Hey Tina, need help with those?" I moved my chair round an inch to get closer to Tina, I felt Blaine's grip tighten. I turned to him and he gave me a weak smile when the bell rang and we headed our separate ways.

At the end of the day Blaine kissed my head leading me out to his stupid shiny Volvo, he laughed, opps, did I say that out loud… He opened my door and closed it behind me as I did my seat belt, He jumped in the driver's side, he took a deep breath and turned to me, I smile back and took his hand across the console, He pulled out of the school car park and made our way to my dad's garage. I can't help but feel like this is what it would be like if we were married like he keeps asking me. I could imagine that boy from my dreams, the vampire child, with Blaine's eyes. He pulled up outside the garage. I jump out the car; I headed towards the office door when I saw a man and a woman sitting at the desk so I turned to Blaine

"Right Blaine, what did Brittany see at lunch?"

"It was nothing, Kurt, don't worry about it" he smiled towards me.

"You looked worried."

"Just that everyone noticed how strange Brittany is."

"I think that ship sailed long ago." He laughed and hugged me,

"God Kurt, how could I live without you…?" I pulled back to look in my dad's office

"What's wrong?"

"Boy went missing in Westerville over a year ago, Burt's gonna put posters up to help. But we have been tracking this for a while Kurt, Unexplained disappearing, Killings. If It gets any worse the Volturi will step in." I lifted my head eyes wide.

"If they go to Westerville they could come here, see I'm still human."

"It won't get that far. But we will go to Westerville if we have too." I turn to a slamming of a door,

"Hey dad, you ready for dinner?" He turned to eyes Blaine suspiciously "It's just you and I dad!" Blaine walks round one of the cars, waving subtly.

"Oh Kurt, my parent's wanted to remind you about the airline tickets from your birthday"

"What airline tickets." Burt turned to me looking for answers…uh?

"Round trip ticket to see Gran in Florida." Burt raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"That was … generous."

"It expires soon so you might want to use it? This weekend?"

"Blaine, I can't just drop everything and go?"

"It might be the last chance to see her before you graduate." I got it. Last time. Ever.

"Not a bad Idea, get some distance from Ohio."

"Yeah I'd like that, as long as you use the companion ticket."

"WHOA! Wait there's two tickets?" I nodded; Blaine glanced my way, while smirking. "Super…"

i I did want to see my Grandma, I wanted to know her life was full and satisfying… /i


	3. Chapter 3 : Treaty Line

"Aren't you gonna miss this?" My Gran and I were lying on two sun loungers by her pool, enjoying the sun setting before us. "Can't you just feel the vitamin D soaking up in your pores?" Gran like me takes cares of her skin, she looks 40 but she is really 69. I open my eyes slowly adjusting to the light,

"Yeah, I am gonna miss this." My gran reached over for her drink, fixing her hat as she took a sip.

"You know, colleges In Florida are a lot sunnier." I looked her in the eye, I could tell she wanted me closer, especially since Mum died, I'm her one and only grandchild, "I'm just saying, if you go to the University of Alaska, I'm never gonna see you!" I smiled gently to her, I took a deep breath in and put my sunglasses on.  
"They have a really great musical theatre program,"

"You mean, Blaine Program?" I could feel Blaine's gaze on the back of my head, I turned round to smile to him, I feel bad for him, he can't come outside because he has to 'Study'. "The way he watches you, it's like he's willing to leap in front of you and take a bullet or something." I turned round to my gran, she was watching me closely.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It's an intense thing. You're different with him. He moves, you move. Like magnets,"

"I don't know, we're just…"

"In Love, I get it. I just want to make sure you're making the right choices for you. You know, because you're the one that's gonna have to live with them… Alright, enough with the heavy," I have the coolest gran ever, She gets up out of here chair and runs off inside the house,

"Hi Mrs Robinson!" Blaine called happily from the kitchen table, he turned round to see me gazing at him, and He sits his elbow on the table and places his head in his hand and smiles towards me. My gran comes back out on to the deck holding a huge box wrapped in shiny silver paper,

"Gran!"

"Con-graduation!"

"I didn't want you to spend any of your money!" She handed me the box and I swung me legs around so I was sitting with it in my lap. She smiled sweetly and I laughed.  
"Gran what…?"

"These are your mum and I's trip t-shirts from all across America, thought they'd make a good quilt keep you warm up in Alaska" I had tears in my eyes, they felt so cosy. They even smelled like my mum,

"This is amazing gran …" I started to cry, I could see out the corner of my eye, Blaine looking concerned. I stepped across and pulled her into the biggest hug I could give, I closed my eyes, wishing I could remember this moment forever.

"I miss you gran." She hugged me a bit tighter,

"Oh, Honey, I miss you too,"

_The Forests between Cullen's and Werewolves treaty line_

_All the Cullen's stood still, waiting for Brittany to give the order,_

"_Are you sure this is where you saw her Brittany?" Will calmly asked his daughter,_

"_She's almost here," Santana walked up to Brittany, ready to give support when needed. The forest was deadly quiet only the sounds of the wind blowing through the trees. Brittany was closing in on her; she just had to focus a bit more, when she caught a blur of a vision,_

"_On your left!" She called out as the Cullen's gave chase, Puck lead closely followed by Will and Santana. Puck was an arm's length away when she grabbed the out reached arm and flipped him over, Puck rolled in to the dirt creating a ditch 5m deep. Mercedes just jumped over the ledge into Werewolf territory, The Cullen's stopped behind Will as they watched Mercedes run along the edge of the river bank, the Cullen's gave chase closely watching from their side of the land. The Wolves chased closely to her back when she jumped across the river, Puck and Santana led the chase. She jumped into the trees, pushing off each one, Santana did the same, and she just missed bringing Mercedes down. Puck followed closely behind Mercedes, pushing harder and faster to get closer. Mercedes jumped across the river,_

"_Puck, No!" Quinn called out from further back of the hunt but it was too late, Puck jumped to the other side of the river, Just before he landed Nick jumped out from the trees, and brought him down into the river. All the Cullen's stop on their side of the land to watch Nick and Puck growl at each other as Mercedes slipped away..._

We pulled up to school in Blaine's car, it was a bit depressing being back in the dull land, but it meant Blaine could come outside, which was a bonus. But it was hard, to have my gran question every decision I was going to make without even knowing it.

"Do you regret going?" Blaine took his keys out the car as he grabbed our bags from the back seat.

"No." … maybe …sort of, glad he can't read my mind right now. "It was really great seeing my gran. Just really hard saying goodbye now."

"It doesn't have to be goodbye, Kurt," oh now I see why he took me.

"Is that why you asked me to go? So you could guilt trip me into changing my mind?" I tried to sound angry, but it just came out sweet,

"I'm always hoping for that," he gently smiled to me as he stiffened and turned his head out the window. He turned back to me and I looked to him with questioning eyes, to explain.

"If I asked you to stay in the car, would you?" Blaine opened the car door and stepped out walking round the car, I followed suit, "Clearly not" He joked, We started heading towards the school entrance when … Sebastian turned around…

"Burt said you left town." Sebastian just stood in front of me, grey shirt and jeans,

"Yeah, To visit my gran, Why?" Blaine snorted from behind me, I turned round,

"He's checking to see if you're still human"

"Look, I'm here to warn you. If your kind comes on our land again…" Sebastian started to square off to Blaine, Wait what were the Cullen's doing on Werewolf land.

"Wait, what?" Blaine was silent; Sebastian had a smirk to his face,

"You didn't tell him?"

"Just leave it alone, Sebastian." I turned to face Blaine moving out of his grasp, "Puck and Nick had a… misunderstanding; It's nothing to worry about" I took a moment to take in what I heard, I guess treaty line just got crossed by accident…

"Listen to you, did you lie to get him out of town, too?" within a second Blaine was in Sebastian's personal space,

"You should just leave, now."

"Blaine tell me what happened." I pulled back his arm so he wasn't so close to Sebastian. I think they have both forgotten we are at a public school.

"He's the one the Diva girl wants." ….. Mercedes,

"Mercedes? … Brittany's vision," Blaine closed his eyes, hiding his guilt.

"I was trying to protect you, Kurt,"

"…by lying to me. Okay we are going to talk about this, but…You." I turned to Sebastian, I could feel the angry building up in me, "Why haven't you called me back?" He looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed

"I had nothing to say," he turned his glare back to Blaine, and started walking to his motorbike,

"Well, I have tonnes! Wait!" I started heading towards the bike when Blaine grabbed my arm,

"Kurt,"

"Blaine, you have to trust me,"

"I trust you Kurt, just not him." I shook my head, and turned toward the bike, straddling it, which was hard in my purple jeans, I could tell Sebastian was having a victory dance in his head,

"Hey, lose the grin, Sebastian, we're just going for a ride. I slipped the helmet over my head, lucky I hadn't spent 2 hours doing it this morning, He started up the bike and I wrapped my arms around it shoulders, he pushed back the kick stand and we sped off toward the familiar roads to the pack's homes.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Sebastian? I any the Vampire Boy remember?" I watched him push the kick stand into place before turning round and heading towards David and Wesley's house, That's when Jeff, Nick and Trent came running out,

"Hey looks whose back!" Jeff called out as they all scrambled out the door towards us.

"What's up Kurt?" Trent called, they were all wearing denim shorts and all with matching tattoos on their right shoulders,

"Trent you too?" Trent was this skinny thing last time I saw him that was about 4 months ago.

"Yep! It's official!" Nick and Jeff shoved him about playfully! "Glad you're here, maybe we can get a break from Seb's obsessive inner monologue!"

"Wish Kurt would call!"

"I wish Kurt wouldn't call!"

"Maybe I should call Kurt!"

"Maybe I should call Kurt and hang up!" They all started laughing at Sebastian and for once, he started blushing.

"Alright you can shut up now." Then suddenly a girl in a very un-happy mood came out, she stopped to look at me and sneered,

"Kurt this is, Lucy Flanagan, better known as Sunshine, John Flanagan's daughter," She had her hair up in pigtails and huge glasses on purely for style,

"Hey, I'm really sorry about your father," I feel sorry for her, I felt the same when my mum died…

"if you are here to torture Sebastian some more, feel free to leave," All the boys went silent, She stormed off into the trees behind the bike,

"Fun, isn't she?" Sebastian said sarcastically, all the boys started snorting trying to hide laughter,

"Kurt! Hi!" David walked out with his arms crossed to keep warm, closely followed by Wesley, "I was wondering when we'd see your face around here again! " David stood by Wes as Sebastian questioned him about Mercedes

"Wes, we good?"

"We're good; she won't be getting through our line anytime soon!" Wes smirked. It felt warm around everyone, like a really close family, the boys all ran back inside, I turned to see Sunshine staring at me, She took two steps ahead and transformed into the forest. I turned round to see Nick signalling for me to follow him, He mimed to Jeff he would be two seconds, and turned to me, I followed him round the back of Wes and David's place.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Intruder

"Hey Kurt?" Nick started walking round the back of the house with me, "You know how me and Jeff are close? Well I was thinking about proposing to him..." I squealed! I love weddings! (Besides my own)

"Nick! That's adorable! Wait what do you need me for?" Nick looked round the back of me every two seconds.

"Just need you to subtly ask him if he wants to..." I laughed, I may not have known Nick and Jeff long but they never left each other's sides and Nick was extremely protective of Jeff, I heard the Nick jumped Puck crossing the border because Jeff was patrolling the river side and Nick ran 3 miles in 2 minutes when he heard about Jeff, kind of like me and Blaine…

"Nick, He loves you! Of course he will say yes if you ask! I'm not asking him just trust yourself!" I started walking back towards the front door,  
"I guess you're right, Thanks Kurt!" Nick walked in the familiar front door and walked round the stand behind Jeff, who was sitting on the old wooden chair, He took Jeff's shoulders in his hands and smiled down to him, Jeff looked up and smiled he closed his eyes taking in the moment, I was walking in the door when Sebastian signalled with his head for me to help him put the bike away, I jogged up to him and walked by the bike while we walked towards the shed that we built them in.

"So when did sunshine join the pack?"

"Around when her dad died, her brother Cameron also phased. He's only 15, one of the youngest we've had, Wes keeps him home studying, but he's chomping at the bit. I wish Sunshine would stay home"

"Come on, don't be such a Guy,"

"No it's not a chick thing, it's a triangle thing, and we all have to live the Sunshine/David/Wes pain-fest, wolf telepathy, remember?"

"So Wes dumps Sunshine for David? Bit of a lift style change?"

"Yeah, it wasn't like that, Wes hates himself for hurting Sunshine, but David was the one"

"I guess it sort of chooses you sometimes." Like me and Blaine, I don't believe in God, but fate, yeah, Blaine and I are equal…"

"It's more than some than crush, Kurt, Wes Imprinted on David," uh... what?

"Do I even want to know what that is?" we walked in to the shed, the other bike covered in a sheet, I leaned against it, avoiding the oil on the floor, Blaine gave me these Doc Martins for my Christmas last year, I spent Christmas morning with Burt then we both went to dinner with all the Cullen's, But that was before all this confusion…

"Imprinting on someone is like …Like when you see him, everything changes, All of a sudden; it's not gravity holding you to the planet… it's him. Nothing else matters, you would do anything… be anything for them," Oh god Sebastian please no, don't make this worse… I'm with Blaine.

"You sound like you know the feeling," He dropped his head to play with the spanner in his hand… "Have you…imprinted on someone?" He looked up to meet my eyes, he held his gaze for seconds longer than he should,

"You'd know if I had… I just have a direct line to Wes' thoughts." Phew. Sebastian was nice but Blaine was…Blaine.

"So for now you're still you?"

"And you're still you." I might as well tell him,

"Well… Until Graduation" His head shot up, I could almost see steam coming out his ears… He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Graduation?"

"You knew this was gonna happen, Sebastian."

"Not in a month! I, mean, not before you've even…lived. Or before I could…" Sebastian suddenly, threw the Spanner against the wall but it went straight through… I started backing towards the door.

"For a second! Just a Second, I thought … but he's got his hooks in you so deep…."

"I decide this, not him, I want this Sebastian,"

"Kurt, they're not even alive! It makes me sick Kurt, that you even consider being one of them, Better you dead than one of them." I turned toward the door, I saw Sebastian clutching the bike for dear life, I stopped just before I left,

"I can't believe you said that Sebastian...Blaine was right I shouldn't have come."

"Kurt come on please…I'm sorry."

_Kurt's house_

_Sam wandered around Kurt's room, careful not to move anything, he spotted a dream catcher, he played with it in his hands, before trailing them across Kurt's silk bed sheets, he then moved toward Kurt's desk, he grabbed the scarf that was hanging on the desk over a photo of Kurt and Blaine at Christmas with Blaine's family, He took the scarf to his nose, sniffing the scent of Kurt. He shoved it in to the pocket on the inside of his coat. Sam walked down the stairs heading towards the door until he detected a human's breath; He walked through the arc to see Burt Hummel asleep on the couch in his overalls, Sam walked closer to Burt until he was almost on top of him,_

I shut the door behind me, shutting the blinds as Burt walked through, he rubbed his eyes clearing them for the bright light,

"You know, Blaine could respect meal times."

"I was with Sebastian" he lifted his eyebrows; clearly going out with Sebastian was a good thing.

"Oh. Good!" Someone knocked at the door; I turned around and turned the stiff handle downwards opening the door enough to see who it was, it was Blaine in his navy joggers and a white vest, his hair was un-gelled and curls sat perfectly on top of his head, I turned to my dad, awkwardly I shifted my head signalling him to leave.

"I'll just give you two some privacy, then?" He fixed his cap before turning round and heading to the kitchen, I turned around to open the door to a starving Blaine, his eyes were pure black. He stared at me intently.

"Do you understand how worried I've been Kurt?"

"I was perfectly safe Blaine,"

"I almost broke the treaty to make sure…" He froze mid-sentence I then realised I probably stink of Sebastian,

"I know, I smell like a dog, sorry."

"No, something's wrong." He walked into the house, looking at me for permission, I nodded, and followed him upstairs toward my room, and He stepped in and closed his eyes breathing in my scent which would be all over everything in the room, I swear his eyes turned darker even though it's not possible, he moved to grab the dream catcher above my bed,

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"Someone's been in here." We ran downstairs and warned Burt that Blaine was taking me to see a movie; we jumped in my truck and started driving towards his house.

_Later at the Cullen's_

"Who was it? Someone we know?" Carlisle walked round the back of the coffee table in the living room, address all the Cullen's now Santana and Puck were back,

"This stranger, I didn't recognise his scent," Blaine faced his whole family standing up and walking round the back of the couch,

"A nomad passing through?" Emma suggested, I looked up to Blaine, I could see he was struggling with me around,

"A passer-by wouldn't have left Kurt's father alive."

"The scent disappeared 5 miles south of Kurt's house," Brittany came and sat beside me, watching me cautiously,

"Someone is orchestrating this." Will placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders, I watched him flinch at the action.

"Mercedes?" I suggested, I mean she was trying to get me before? She doesn't seem like the type to give up.

"I would have seen her decide," Brittany zoned out clearly focusing in on Mercedes' future decisions. I turned to Blaine to see him thinking about everyone that would need my scent,

"The Volturi?"

"I don't think it's the Volturi, either. I've been watching Sue's decision."

Puck stepped in with his big brother attitude

"So we keep looking," Will sighed and looked towards his wife for guidance,

"We will set up shifts to protect Kurt at his house,"

"Another Protection detail?" Quinn stood up, her eyes also black, Will stood between her and myself, just in case because they are all hungry…

"No, she's right; you can't protect me, watch my dad, search for the intruder, for Mercedes and keep yourselves fed, " Blaine stared at me with wide eyes I watched his eyes at my neck, he was starving and I was killing him…

"I'm not leaving you here defenceless, Kurt"

"Well I'm not gonna let you starve." Blaine. Being stubborn as usual, "and I wouldn't be unprotected. I have…Sebastian…"

_The Next Day_

Sebastian and I walked outside the door of my front house, Blaine was waiting for us, I would usually walk into his arms but his eyes gave me a clear warning not to if I wanted to stay human…which I don't…

"Whoever it was, he left his stink behind, and it'll be hard to miss when we cross it again. We'll handle it from here,"

"We don't need you to handle anything or anyone."

"I couldn't care less what you need."

"Alright we are done here." I could tell Blaine was pissed off at the werewolf's involvement but he needed to hunt if he wanted to be around me,

"No, you're done here."

"STOP IT!" god, why can't they just get along it would be so much easier; I'm exhausted choosing between them. "I'm tired of this, from now on I'm team Switzerland,"

_Blaine hated the idea, but it wasn't about rivalry anymore, It was about my safety and Burt's. In the days that followed, I got them to at least try work together; the wolves took over so the Cullen's could hunt. It wasn't exactly an easy alliance. _

Blaine pulled his Volvo over into the dirty layby, I took a deep breath, and looked over to Blaine, who was gripping the steering wheel hard, I watched as he jumped out of his car and ran round to my side, opening the door, letting me get out the shut it as we looked over to Sebastian, who was leaning on his pick up only wear shorts and trainers, his hair a mess, so was Blaine's. I really wanted to burn his hair gel supply after seeing it like this,

"Doesn't he own a shirt?" Blaine smirked and looked towards me, I laughed quietly and watched him, and He watched me intently,

"I'm good here, you should go…" I was reluctant at first but I still held his hand,

"I'm not gonna be gone long, Kurt, "

"Don't rush you need to hunt," I looked toward Sebastian we I turned back to Blaine, he grabbed my waist and kissed me passionately, I didn't want it to end, all the troubles of the world gone. He released his tight grip enough for me to step back a bit,

"Ok, rush a little Blaine." I turned and started walking towards Sebastian and his truck; I could see the smirk on his face, waiting for the drama of the day to come.

"Hey Beautiful," He pushed himself up off his truck and pulled me into a hug, I could tell he was staring at Blaine, I didn't want to touch his naked skin, so I place my arm around his neck, and the other behind my back. We headed toward the car doors, when I turned to see Blaine speed his Volvo round the corner and back home….home..?

"So what do you want to do today?" Sebastian tilted his head and smiled. "Bike, Hike just hang out? Your call? But we are going to a party tonight." I opened the car door, dreading a party that 6 teenage werewolves could throw.


	5. Chapter 5 : It's Getting Worse

_Klaine Eclipse _

_Chapter 5 : It's getting worse._

"You sure this is okay, Sebastian?" I hand my hands stuffed into one of Blaine's old hoodies I'd taken with me. "I really don't want to be a party crasher"

"Technically you're a council meeting crasher" I turned to Sebastian who had finally decided to put a shirt on. "You see? The council leader, dad, Jeff's grandpa and Sue Flanagan, she took over for John when he died" Oh god, the whole Flanagan clan is here…

"Okay, I shouldn't be here..." I started to back up,

"You okay? I thought …I mean, they thought it would be good for you to hear the histories," I stared at Sebastian with wide eyes before glancing over to the pack and their elders, It looked like a big family, Trent and David talking and laughing next to David was Wesley talking to Sebastian's dad, probably something about the pack, Jeff and Nick were cuddling each other completely oblivious to the rest of the world,

"The tribe's histories? Aren't they secret?"

"We all got a role to play Kurt, and you're part of this. And it's the first time Cameron Sunshine and Trent will hear them too... but you are the first outsider, ever."

"If I had known that Sebastian, I would have like… I don't know dress better," Maybe not in my vampire boyfriend hoodie that must smell of him if I can smell it, not the best start.

"SEBASTIAN!" A boy jumped out from behind us, he was younger maybe 2 years, Hands stuffed in to his jumper pockets, Sebastian grabbed his round his neck and ruffled his crazy hair, nearly knocking off his huge black glasses,

"Bout time you got here! Wes' been hoovering the grub, but I saved you some burgers"

"Good looking out bro!" Sebastian released the boy as he laughed and fixed his glasses,

"Kurt, this is Cameron Flanagan, Sunshine's brother, newest member of the pack," We shook hands he looked so innocent yet he could rip me and Blaine apart in seconds, though knowing Blaine he would step in front of me,

"Newest, Bestest , Brightest!" Sebastian grabbed him down again then pushed him towards the campfire, Sebastian's dad whistled over to us, and we started to take our seats on the logs around the fire, Then Sebastian's dad started his speech

"The Quileute's have been a small tribe from the beginning, but we have always had magic in our blood, we were Great Spirit warriors, shape shifters that transformed to the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribes,"

_Thunder rumbled through the streets of Westerville, Sam Evans stepped over the drained body of a woman, watching the new-born vampires in front of him rip apart other humans and drain them dry, a small teenage girl hid behind a stack of crates, gripping her throat in pain, Sam kneeled down to be eye level _

"_What did you do to me? … I'm so…" _

"_Yeah, I know, we'll find you someone to drink." Across the alley, a fight broke out between two new-borns until one punched through the other chest and broke into dust, Sugar let out a gasp and the body dust floated away. _

"_Just try not to get killed, I'm gonna need numbers" Sam said looking off into the distance, clearly something else on his mind._

_Later at the Cullen's _

"_Westerville is in a state of terror, police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances, theories range from a vicious new gang to a widely active serial killer, reporting live…"_ Blaine held my hand as we walked into the living room to find Santana, Puck and Will watching the local news report, they all had concern on their faces, Will turned down the TV,

"It's getting worse; we're going to have to do something,"

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause this kind of damage they're reporting… quite a few more," Santana's face screwed in concentration, while Puck continued to watch the large TV, Blaine was zoned out looking in people's thoughts, I guided him to the couch and slowly lowered him down,

"…and if they're un-disciplined, conspicuous" Santana looked to Blaine,

"New-borns" He looked up, coming back to the present, he turned to me his golden eyes staring into mine, and they only showed concerned, I turned to see all of them staring to at Blaine,

"What like New Vampires?"

"…In the first few months after the change" Blaine looked reluctant to tell me or just trying to find the right words,

"That's when, we're at our most uncomfortable. Vicious, Insane with thirst," Santana had a serious look on her face, slightly scary… Blaine held me close, and just him being around felt so right, I closed my eyes for a second taking a break from reality,

"Something to look forward to" Puck smirked toward me, I gave a small smile towards him, knowing Blaine would be frowning,

"No one's trained these new-borns, but this isn't random" Santana turned to Will to share information,

"Someone's creating an army,"

"Well now we're definitely going to Westerville," Puck jumped up within seconds, egger to get going,

"an army of vampires?"

"and they've been created to fight someone," I took a mental note to ask about Santana's knowledge about new-born vampires!"

"We're the only clan even close to Westerville, " I turned to Blaine, watched as his face screwed up in concentration, I pulled him in closer,

"Regardless of why they were made, if we don't put the stop to them, the Volturi will. I'm surprised they've let this go on this long."

"Maybe they're behind it…In Italy…I read Sue's mind, he wants Brittany and I to join her, but she knows we'll never choose her as long as our family's still alive,"

"An army could…easily solve that for her," Blaine pulled me in towards him so he can kiss my forehead. I couldn't imagine life without Blaine, or him the Volturi, killing humans, innocent humans, children, That sent me into a flash about the dream/nightmares I had been having about the little boy or girl, changed every night,

_Later at Kurt's House_

I walked in the door and gave a quick kiss to Blaine while he walked off to his car, I stood watching him walk down my drive, before he opened the door to his Lamborghini he turned to me and flicked his hand toward the house, trying to get me inside, he smirked as I turned and shut the door behind him, I walked into the kitchen to find my dad surrounded by paperwork for the garage, but on top was a Missing poster of Sam Evans,

"Did you eat dinner, dad?"

"No, I haven't" he sighed looking at the Missing Poster, "This kid, Same Evans, disappeared over a year ago and his poor parents have been papering Westerville with these things even since,"

"You think they should give up?" He shot his head to look at me.

"Well, I wouldn't if it were you" he wrapped an arm around my back and gave me a half-hug, it just clicked in my head at that point, If I did become a vampire, I couldn't see my dad for years till I calmed down and then not for long cause of not aging, and I went "Missing" He would never move on…I took a deep sigh and hugged him and told him I was off to bed, I ran up the stairs and found Blaine staring at my wall of photos, most of them were of him and me during the summer, I went on holiday with his family and it was amazing we all got along so well, and Blaine and I had so much fun walking around Hawaii. He turned to me and smiled, I walked to him and wrapped my arms around him, following his gaze to a photo of us in Florida with my gran, I hated it, I was a mess, but every night he looked at it with amazement. He smiled to me and I moved to the bathroom to change into my Pjs, It had been this way for a while, he'd come round at night and we would chat, do homework, cuddle until I fall asleep, He'd run home, get ready for the day and drive back to pick me up for school by the time I was ready,

I came out to him lying on my bed with his arms behind his head. He watched me as I picked an outfit of my small cupboard, most of my clothes are in his walk in closet at his house, cause I had no room when I moved to Ohio, the house was small and my clothes in boxes till Blaine offered to move the stuff with him, It was heaven. I set them out and lay down in his arms, he took a deep breath on my scent and wrapped his arms around me, I decided to confront him on my worries.

"I have to figure out what to tell people. Why I won't be home for Christmas and why I won't visit," I started to play with his fingers, drawing patterns on them as he watched me, "Why they'll never see me again," he took a deep breath

"After a few decades, everyone you know will be dead…problem solved," He started to play with my hair playing with a bit at the front, playing it between my fingers,

"Why are you so against me becoming like you?..."

"I've told you,"

"Be honest with my Blaine, there is more."

"…I know the consequences of this choice you're making, I've lived through it, and to let you…willingly suffer that… you believe I have a soul Kurt, and I don't, but to risk yours just for the sake of never having to lose you, is the most selfish thing I'll ever do." I smiled; I took a hand and stroked his cheek repeatedly slowly,

"I thought that you were afraid that I'd be too different, you know, I wouldn't be warm, and I wouldn't smell the same." He smirked, and looked me in the eyes, he would be forever beautiful, and I would age, but now I know that's not what he is afraid of…

"You'll always be My Kurt," he pulled me slowly closer and we kissed, he held me so tight that is should have been uncomfortable, but it wasn't because it was Blaine, I moved my head to under his neck, feeling utter peace,

"My Kurt, just less…fragile," he laughed quietly and held me till I finally fell asleep and once again I had the dream of the Child.


	6. Chapter 6 : Graduation

_Klaine – Eclipse_

_Chapter 6: Graduation_

"It's so pretty out here Sebastian" I told him in amazement at the gorgeous hills and lakes around us, we were on a walk today, just me and him. Blaine was … not too keen this morning so I decided to wear his jumper today, I think he knew Sebastian would flinch at the smell, "So, Brittany has planned a big graduation party. Which you are invited," he turned and gave me an 'oh please.' Look. I gave a silent laugh and pulled the sleeves down on my jumper, "Yeah I figured that," he started to slow his walk, falling a step or two behind before coming to a complete stop on the dirt track, "What?" he looks out to the surrounding hills, avoiding my face at all costs,

"I just wanted to do this differently, smoother, but now I'm out of time."

"Do what?" he took two steps closer, in to my own personal space.

"You need to hear the truth, Kurt, understand all the options, and you need to know…" He looked away, troubled expressions on his face, "That I'm in love with you, and I want you to choose me instead of him," my mouth hung open slightly in shock at the fact that Sebastian …loved me?

"I thought you understood I don't feel that way about you Sebastian" He cut me off while I was going tell him how much I love Blaine.

"I don't buy it Kurt!"

"What don't you buy...? That's how I feel"

"You feel something else for me, you just won't admit it Kurt!" I looked away, searching for words to fight back, "So I'm not giving up, I'm going to fight for you… until your heart stops beating."

I sighed and took a half step back fixing the jumper and playing with the sleeves,

"You're rushing into it because you're afraid you will change your mind,"

"NO I'm not! ... I know what I want"

"You wouldn't have to change for me Kurt! Or say goodbye to anyone! I can give you more than him! I mean he probably can't even kiss you without hurting you." He took a step closer, taking my hand and placing it on his heart, I could feel it's slightly faster beat,

"Feel that? Flesh and Blood and warmth," I shook my head, and tried to pull my hand away when he took my face with his hand and just forced a kiss on me! I shoved him off, I was so pissed! He just stood there looking at me, I curled my fist and punch his face, but unfortunately I forgot about his stronger bones, I could he my bones crack, as soon as I pulled my fist into my hand, gripping it trying to take the pain away. I grunted and stumbled towards my truck, Sebastian followed closely and opened the door and I climbed in, closing my eyes and laying my head back,

"JUST GET ME HOME SEBASTIAN!" He turned the keys and started the drive home, when I opened my eyes again I found myself in my drive way, I opened the door and climbed out, I turned to see Blaine's car come speeding down the road, it stopped in the lay by at me house, he opened the door and slammed it shut, He look mental, His hair was slightly un-curled and was wearing a grey hoodie, he used his speed to race towards us, he grabbed Sebastian's neck,

"If you ever touch him against his will again!" Sebastian broke Blaine's grip, they started to face off,

"He doesn't know what he wants!" I started to yell between them

"Let me give you a clue! Wait for him to say the words!" They continued this I tried to pull Blaine back but his strength didn't let me move him,

"Fine! And He will!" They were as close as possible, I heard my dad come running out the front door,

"Sebastian Just go!" I called out to them both, Burt came running between them, placing his hand on their shoulders and pushing them apart,

"Hey, hey, hey easy guys! Let's take it down a notch, alright?" he looked side to side at them both, Blaine was staring at Sebastian, and Sebastian looked to the ground, "What's going on?"

Sebastian spoke up first, I was ready to punch him first, "I kissed Kurt," Burt looked at Sebastian with a funny look, "and …he broke his hand…Punching my face," Burt looked at me, and saw my hand it was swollen, "it was a total misunderstanding" Sebastian turned and started to walk home, Burt looked at Blaine, "Take him to your dad, get his hand sorted," Blaine nodded, Burt grabbed the keys on the floor and offered Sebastian a lift home.

_At the Cullen's House_

"Just a sprain, it should heal fairly quickly" Will wrapped some bandage round my hand while Blaine held my other, Puck and Santana came walking in, Puck jumped up on to the counter,

"Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time Kurt?" he laughed, looking over to see the damage, I laughed,

"I punched a werewolf in the face," Puck's eyes opened wide and a smirk appeared,

"Badass, you're gonna be one tough little newborn!" I noticed Quinn looking up from her newspaper,

"I'll be tough enough to take you on," Quinn stood up and threw her newspaper on to the coffee table and walked outside, everyone turned to watch her leave,

"Don't worry about her," Puck said leaning over the counter and grabbing a baseball. Blaine turned to face Will,

"Got any leads?"

"No sign of the intruder. But Mercedes continues to make appearances," I heard Santana say but I was more focused on Quinn, I stood up and gave Blaine's hand a quick squeeze, and I headed towards the balcony where Quinn was, I opened the door and closed it silently behind me and turned to see Quinn looking out over the Balcony,

"Go blather to someone else about the joys of becoming a new born." I just stood there, with the mild throbbing in my hand.

"Okay… Quinn, I don't understand what I did to make you hate me so much…"she turned around straight away,  
"I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you, but… Kurt I envy you." I raised my head with a confused look, she's the immortal!

"What... that's ridiculous"

"No! It's not. You have a choice. I didn't. None of us did. But you do, and you're choosing wrong. I don't care how miserable your human life is."

"My life is not miserable." I moved to look out over the balcony, "I mean it's not perfect, but nobody's life is perfect."

"Mine was, absolutely perfect, there were little things I still wanted, to be married, nice house and a husband to kiss me when he came home, a family of my own."

_(AT THE END OF KLAINE ECLIPSE I WILL WRITE THE FLASHBACK SCENES PROPERLY)_

_"Joe Hart was the most eligible bachelor in town, I barely knew him. But I was young; I was in love with the idea of love. On the last night of my life, I left a friend's house late. I wasn't far from home. I ran into a very drunk Joe and his friends, they beat me to death. They left me in the street thinking I was dead. Believe me I wanted to be. Will found me, he smelled the blood. Thought he was helping me,"_

"I'm sorry" I said watching her face, she was deep in the memory. Her blonde hair catching the slight breeze and she sighed.

"_I got my revenge on them. One at a time, Saved Joe for last so he'd know I was coming… I was a little theatrical back then_." I ducked my head down realising the Quinn truly didn't want this life, and yet I was practically screaming at Blaine to change me! God she does hate me.

"Things got better after I found Puck. But we'll always be this. Frozen. Never moving forward. That's what I miss the most. Possibilities… sitting on a front porch somewhere, Puck grey haired, by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren, their laughter,"

I sighed and turned round, leaning back on the edge, elbows on the ledge, feet extended,  
"I understand Quinn, that's what you want. But there's nothing I'm ever gonna want more, than Blaine."

"You're wrong again, Kurt. After you've been changed, there's one thing you'll want more, one thing you'll kill for. Blood." And with that she turned to go inside. I looked up in to the sky, deep in thought about becoming a vampire and my dreams, that little girl or boy, with the red eyes, brown curly hair. I haven't told Blaine about them, maybe for the best, he'd think I was mental.

_Meanwhile in the centre of Westerville_

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT A LOW PROFILE" Sam called out in the dark alley, he stood watch as his cattle drank from the victims of the car crashed they had caused. He stormed over to where two were trying to grab the victims in the car, grabbing the vampire by his neck and throwing him over the car. He lifted the door and slammed it into the ground. I distracted all the vampire to stare at Sam, dropping their victims body.

"Something is coming, something bigger than any of us alone, and if you can't control yourselves, we're all going to die." They all just snarled at him. He pinched his nose because of his slight headache and his cattle's mistake.

"What's done is done, just… clean up after yourselves." They all scrabbled back to their victims' bodies. But in the above ledge the Volturi watched the proceedings, Becky and 3 others watching. Becky watched closely unsure of what to do, but was aware she could not go back to Sue. "Decisions, decisions." She muttered to herself.

_William McKinley School – Graduation_

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president and in my case Princess," The whole crowd laughed at Rachel's speech, I glanced round to see Blaine diagonally across and a bit in front, staring at me, he smiled at me and nodded the towards the stage, he faced towards the stage,

"When we were 10 they asked again, we answered Rock star, cowboy or in my case, a gold medallist, but now that we've grown up they want a serious answer, well how about this? Who the hell knows?" I laughed and applauded at her, but the words made me think, about what's going to happen now I've graduated, I mean what about Burt, my friends.

"This isn't the time to make decisions hard-and-fast. This is the time to make mistakes, take the wrong train home and get stuck somewhere, fall in love…a lot, major in philosophy because there is no way to make a career out of it, change your mind and change it again because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can, that way someday when they ask you what you want to be, we won't have to guess. We'll know." I stood up and clapped, and waited my turn to collect my diploma, I turned to shake the teachers and saw Burt, Blaine, Will and Emma all standing applauding me, I blushed and walked quickly down the stairs. I met them all outside in the car park, Blaine noticed my first and semi-jogged towards me, He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, whispering in my ear.

"Congratulations, Kurt, I'm so proud of you!" He kissed my cheek; "Your Dad wants you" Blaine turned around and let my dad and Blaine's parents hug us in Congrats, now for Brittany's party.


End file.
